Taken, a rewrite
by CloudedMindx
Summary: The rewritten version of my FF Taken. Sk and Hunted setting. The HoN is being controlled by Neferet and her puppet Kalona and only Zoey and her friends can stop them, but they need help and it comes in the form of St. Vladimir students. Will they win?
1. Dreams and Introductions

_**A/N: **__Hey all!_

_I know I have been MIA recently but...something has been bugging me._

_One of my first fics is called 'Taken' it is a crossover or Vampire Academy and House of Night and I hate it!_

_Honestly, I think it sucks, so here I am._

_I am going to try and re-write it, I want to see the reaction to the first chapter first, this time I hope it will be less OOC and less Lemons (defiantly) and less swearing (defiantly)._

_And it will be in third person._

_Still set in Hunted and Shadow Kissed, so enjoy._

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

><p>Zoey Redbird looked around at her friends; they all had the same thought and she was going to voice it, because she knew they wouldn't.<p>

"Kalona has taken over the school, Neferet is mega evil and behind it all and there are mutant birds trying to kill us." She sighed looking at Darius, the warrior of Erebus that had dedicated himself to protecting her.

"Priestess," he said, catching her look. "I know we are in quite a bind but I believe I may have a solution." She looked at him, trying to communicate for him to continue, it seemed to have gotten through.

"Are any of you aware of Moroi, Dhampir and Strigoi?" They all shook their heads. "Good, that means Neferet does not know of them. What I am referring to are a different _breed_ of vampires who have chosen to stay hidden from the human world. Moroi and Dhampir are good, the Moroi have a connection to the earth's magic, much in the same way as you do and Dhampir fight to protect the Moroi from any threat. Dhampir are trained guardians, protectors and Moroi are trained to _control_ their magic." He ran a hand through his hair. "Strigoi, however, are evil, they are what the Moroi fear, they hunt and kill the guardians to get to the Moroi, especially the royal ones, there a distinctions though. Moroi can go out into the sun, Strigoi cannot, Moroi can use magic, Strigoi cannot and Moroi have eyes coloured like anyone, Strigoi have red rimmed around their eyes. That is how you can tell if the thing in front of you will kill you or not."

"How," Aphrodite began. "How do you know all of this?"

"Believe it or not," Shaunee began.

"He had a life before you came prancing in princess." Erin finished. Aphrodite just glared at them both and huffed.

"I know this because I was once the guardian for a royal family, I betrayed my goddess and when they died, I wandered for months until I heard her, I heard Nyx, telling me to come back, I did and since then I have always been loyal to her."

"Why are you telling us this?" Zoey asked.

"Because, we cannot fight and bring down Neferet alone, we will need help and not one of the brothers will be of any help so I believe that Dhampir will be."

"How do you plan on getting in contact with Dhampir?"

"Simple, it takes but a phone call to one of the academies."

"Which one?" Damien asked.

"St Vladimir's."

* * *

><p><em>She lunged forward, hitting her target straight in the chest, instantly killing him she threw a knife striking the next target, the magic caused him to writhe in pain but it wasn't silver. She turned and then blinked, her settings had changed, she was now in a beautiful meadow surrounded by wild flowers and the smell of nature, and she knew she wasn't alone.<em>

"_Hello my child," she turned and saw a handsome man wearing nothing at all with black wings unfurled behind his back. His black eyes were inviting, his bronze muscled body irresistible and his dark hair looked as if it would be as soft as the feathers on his wings._

_She was confused though, she had never met this man before, she was sure she would have remembered him._

"_You threaten me that is unwise." _

_**Threaten him? I hadn't said two words!**_

_He come closer, gripping her wrist tightly, she was sure it would bruise._

"_Stay away from A-Ya or your life will pay the price."_

_She had no idea what he was talking about; she had to get out of there._

_An image came through the fog an image of a tall man with shoulder length brown hair and smouldering good looks. It was him, she grasped onto the image and it pulled her from the nightmare she had been in and into the waking world._

Rose woke with a gasp that had been the weirdest dream she had had in ages. Normally her dreams were of blood and death after what had happened in Spokane. She looked at the time, normally she would sleep for another thirty minutes or so but it was obvious to her that that was not an option.

She got out of bed and threw on some training clothes, planning to get some running in before breakfast.

The air outside was chilled and she shivered against it before taking off on her run around the field.

She thought about the dream.

_Who was the man? What did he mean by my threatening him and why had Dimitri's face pulled me from it?_

She knew the answer to the last question, it was because she loved him.

"Roza," she heard a soft whisper and halted turning to see the subject of her thoughts standing before her.

"Dimitri what are you—" He cut her off, she hated when people did that.

"You are to pack some clothes and personal items and meet me in Kirova's office, now." He said no affection in his voice. He was in guardian mode.

"Why?" She asked it was a reasonable question.

"Because you have been asked, you have ten minutes." She ran to her room, packing any old thing into a suitcase she had in her closet.

After twelve minutes she arrived in the office, knocking on the door and entering.

"Rose." Kirova acknowledged her with a nod. She looked around the room and saw that she was not the only one to be summoned. Lissa was there with her boyfriend Christian, Eddie and Adrian too and in the corner, leaning against the wall was Dimitri. He really took her breath away.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I received a phone call today and you have been summoned to the Tulsa House of Night."

"To the what?" Christian asked.

"I have no time to explain, guardian Belikov will fill you in on the way. All you need to know is that I must send my two best novices and a guardian and considering that field experience is tomorrow I must send your charges with you." She massaged her temple in frustration. "I do not wish to do it but my hands are tied."

"Why is Adrian coming then?" Eddie blurted out.

"Because Lord Ivashkov returned to this school under Vasilisa's care and with that under your care Mr Castile." Rose nodded; it made sense except one thing.

"If he is under Lissa's care shouldn't he also be under mine."

"No Miss Hathaway, despite any miss conceptions you may have, you were not chosen to protect the Princess during field experience, Mr Castile was, you were chosen to protect Lord Ozera." Rose became enraged; Kirova saw it as did Dimitri.

"Rose," he chastised her in an authoritative voice, pulling her out of her murderous thoughts. Rose gritted her teeth and nodded in acceptance.

"You will be flying on one of the academy jets to Tulsa and there you will be met by a warrior and a young priestess." She said with a final tone, Rose took her cue to leave and stormed out, Dimitri followed closely behind her.

"Rose," he called but she kept walking, ending up at the gym. She pushed the door open and walked in to the empty building and began pacing.

_Stupid, no one but me can protect Lissa and to get Christian of all people? It was a complete joke!_

"Rose!" Dimitri barked and she looked at him, looked at his soft, yet hard, face, at his lean muscle rippling through his clothes and at his brown eyes, they always should her affection.

"What? You couldn't possibly think I would be okay with this!" She started pacing again. "It's ridiculous; everyone knows I am the one best suited to protect Lissa, even you!" She pointed, as if accusing him of this traitorous act.

"Rose, we know that, _I_ know that, but in case you do not get assigned to the Princess, we must know that you can protect someone you are not bonded with."

"There is no way in hell I will not be assigned to her."

"You could be assigned to someone else, it is a possibility." He spoke calmly, like he always did. "Roza," he used his nickname for her and it made her melt. "We must get going." He walked up to her and took her hands in his. "You must accept this, or you will be of no help." She finally nodded and he smiled. Dimitri rarely smiled, and when he did Rose loved every moment of it.

Rose moved past him, taking her hands back and headed to her room to grab her suitcase, soon she would be in a whole new place, and she did not have a clue why.

* * *

><p>Zoey waited with Darius nervously, she had no idea what these new people would be like, whether they would be scary and aggressive, placid and controlled, or open and friendly. Zoey opted for the third choice.<p>

The Dhampir and Moroi would be exiting through a gate for private jets and they would be the only ones so there would be no way to confuse them with regular people. Zoey and Darius had decided to not cover their scars and the humans took wide berths when they came close to them.

Her head picked up as she saw people emerge from the gate. The first was a very tall man with a lean build, shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. The second was a girl with pale blonde hair, a slender build and jade eyes. The third came in the form of a tall boy with brown hair, emerald eyes and a lean body. There were three more, two boys and a girl.

The two boys were quite different in comparison to one another. One had sandy blonde hair and the other black, one had hazel eyes and the other had a clear blue, one was slightly tanned and the other was quite pale and their heights and builds were slightly different. It was then that Zoey knew how to make the distinction between Moroi and Dhampir.

The girl that came through was beautiful she had dark brown hair which matched her dark brown eyes; she was rather short in stature but slightly muscled. They approached Darius and Zoey with determined serious faces.

"Greetings," Darius said indicating for them to put their bags on the trolley. The blonde haired girl looked grateful.

The tall tanned man only nodded in response.

"I believe introductions are of the utmost importance, if you would step this way." Darius lead them to an alcove in the airport with three benches around the wall.

"Welcome, I am Darius, Son of Erebus, a warrior for our goddess, and this is Zoey Redbird, she is who I am sworn to protect and for good reason." Zoey smiled meekly at them, the girl with brown hair was scrutinizing her every movement. Darius indicated for them to go on.

"I am Guardian Belikov, I am in servitude of my charge," he indicated the blonde girl to his right. "Vasilisa Dragomir. This," he indicated to the boy on his left. "Is Adrian Ivashkov." Then he went down the line. "Edison Castile, Christian Ozera and Rosemarie Hathaway." The girl sighed.

"So help you if you call me Rosemarie," she muttered but Zoey heard.

"Well, I think we should fill you in on why you were sent here."

"You think?" Rosemarie asked in a sarcastic voice, Zoey didn't like that kind of attitude and leaned forward.

"Tell me, do you believe in angels?"

* * *

><p><em>How was that, good? Bad? Should I stick to the original?<em>

_Let me know._

_Review_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, I have lost all of my inspiration.

This is just a quick message to say that I appreciate all of the reviews and everything that you guys have done for me.

So, in case anyone is interested, I have planned out both Golden Eyed Jealousy and Red Eyed Vixen and I am willing to give someone the plans if they wish to write it. Just a few things though.

1) Red Eyed Vixen is rated M and contains at least one lemon

2) Both of these plans took a long time to put together, so I would need to keep track of the story and whoever takes them MUST (and this is not negotiable) keep to that plan, no matter how much they hate the ending. I don't want to sound like a bitch, but I created these stories and the plan makes it so PLEASE if you want to take it, keep to the plan, I will be making sure.

3) If you want guitar strings, you may take that too and I will let you know the basis of what happens, seeing as I never finished planning that one.

4) I would want to be credited with the idea (and any chapters I have written (yes please keep the original chapters, tweak if you want though) ) Again, I spent o alot of time planning these fics and trying to write them, I would hate for someone to just take it. (Also, a very lovely reviewer told me of someone who stole my fic 'Lesson Learned' and posted it on Wattpad to pass it off as their own work, it has since been removed)

5) If you have any questions, just ask.

I really hope someone takes these, because I loved the plan for them.

So just message me and let me know.

OH!

I also would like to do a little promo for my friend.

If you are a fan of The Mortal Instruments or The Blue Bloods Saga, please check out KrystalRose92 her stories are great.

Okay, well, message me if you are interested and I will post a link on each story to direct readers to you

xox


End file.
